Computing devices to include host computing devices or systems may include the use of types of storage mediums having one or more storage devices such as solid state drives (SSDs). These types of storage devices may include non-volatile memories such as NAND flash memory. SSD devices are increasingly being deployed as storage devices that augment or even replace hard disk drives used with host computing devices. Storage controllers for or located with these types of storage mediums and/or devices may have to track a large number of outstanding read and write access requests at any given time while waiting for data to be transferred to or from the storage controller and storage device(s) for the storage medium.